Of Candy and Misadventures!
by KandyMiraj
Summary: Bleach Halloween one shot! Uh-oh! Seito's gone missing in the Human World on Halloween night! And it's up to jubantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro, to find her! With a little help and disguises, of course. Set after Winter War. Shinji, Kensei, and Rose are captains again. HitsugayaxOC


**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own. Obviously. If I did, a LOT more romance would ensue. BUT the story idea and my OC [Kashoku Seito-chan] are ALLLLLLLL MIIIIIIINE! No stealing!  
**

**This story is also posted on my Quotev account. (NiallHoransLover)  
**

**ENJOY DOLLIES! c;**

* * *

**October 31st  
10:45pm  
10th Division Quarters, Seireitei**

"YOU _WHAT_?!" The shout was heard throughout Seireitei and, of course, Matsumoto Rangiku was the cause.

She flinched away from her captain, "I didn't mean to, taicho! It's just, she's so short and she blended in with the people at the festival, it wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault?!" A vein throbbed on Hitsugaya Toshiro's forehead, "_You_ were the one that took Kashoku to the Human World in the _first_ place! And how could you lose her? She has _blue hair_!"

"Well a lot of humans had their hair dyed! It's Halloween!"

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, "What the hell is Halloween?"

"It's a human holiday," a new voice answered, "They dress up like lil' demons an' things an' go 'round gettin' candy an' scarin' others." Both people in the room turned to see the gobantai taicho, Hirako Shinji, enter the room. "You lost Seito-chan, Matsumoto? Sou-taicho won't be happy 'bout that."

Matsumoto ran up to him, "NOO! Please, please, _please _don't tell sou-taicho! She wasn't supposed to go to the Human World in the first place!"

"EXACTLY!" Both taicho's said.

"We had better get her back before he finds out," Hitsugaya sighed, getting up.

"You're coming, taicho?"

"Only because sou-taicho will blame _me_ for _your _mistake." He glared at his busty fukutaicho.

"Suuure~," Hirako drawled, giving the shorter male a knowing look, to which he received a glare for.

"Let's _go_." Hitsugaya growled just before the door flew open - revealing Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Hinamori Momo.

"Kashoku-san's missing?!" Rukia shouted.

"_Obvious_- wait. How did you know Kashoku went missing?"

"Rangiku-san told us." Momo chirped.

The short, white-haired taicho turned to glare at said strawberry-blonde; who scrambled to hide behind Hisagi.

"Well, let's go find her then." Renji sighed.

"Wait, we can't just march in there like _this_. We have to have Halloween costumes." Rangiku objected.

"Well where tha hell are we gonna find those?" Hirako questioned.

Rukia grinned, "I know a place."

*** * Bleach * * Bleach * * Bleach * ***

"Oh, you look so _cute_, Kuchiki-san~!" Urahara gushed before promptly being kicked in the face. "A surprise kick, I didn't expect that." He clutched at his bleeding nose.

Rukia straightened out her short devil dress, "That's why it was a surprise."

Hinamori took a look around the room at the costumes the others were wearing. Rukia was a devil, Renji was a mummy, Ichigo - who had shown up when he got word of Seito's disappearance - was wearing his normal clothes, Kensei was a zombie, Rangiku was a - very revealing - witch, Hitsugaya was a vampire, Hisagi was the Joker - an American comic villain, Hirako was a wizard - at first, thinking the package said 'vizard' and becoming extremely pissed, Yoruichi - who decided to come along when the shinigami showed up at Urahara Shoten - was a cat, Sui Fon - who came when she heard Yoruichi was coming - was a bee, and Momo was an angel - very fitting.

"Okay, I guess we should set out in teams of two." Hitsugaya sighed.

"But, Shiro-chan, there's eleven of us." Momo pointed out.

"Exactly, I don't want to be around any of you idiots." Pause." AND DON'T CALL ME SHIRO-CHAN!"

"Alright, alright. Let's just pick teams." Kensei grouched.

In the end, it was Hirako and Momo, Renji and Ichigo, Hisagi and Kensei, Rukia and Rangiku, Yoruichi and Sui Fon, and Hitsugaya and - er, Hitsugaya. After that, they all set out on their way to find Kashoku Seito.

*** * Bleach * * Bleach * * Bleach * ***

"Seito-chaaaan~! Where are youuu~?" Hirako sang as he poked his head into one of the bars, surveying the people in the party.

"A-ano, taicho? Can we please get out of here? Besides, I don't think Kashoku-san would be in a bar." Momo hid behind her taicho, trying to get away from the numerous male eyes wandering over her cute angel costume.

Hirako glanced at his fukutaicho, all the male gazes set on her, then around the raging party again. "Yeah, I don't think she's in here anyway."

They walked out of the smokey, alcohol-infested party and out into the streets where children in costumes were running around.

"Hmm, where else do you want to look, taicho? What about-" Momo was cut off by high-pitched screams and turned to see Kurosaki Isshin in a mouse costume sprint around the corner just before he knocked her and her taicho to the ground.

"Tha fuck?!" Hirako yelled as Isshin ran them over.

"Get hiiiiiiim!" They heard a girl scream and a group of angry children charged straight over them, carrying a screaming Momo along with them.

"Momo!" Hirako yelled but was trampled by the children's feet stepping on his head, back, and hands.

"Taicho!" Said brunette angel yelled back as she was carried away by a horde of angry costumed children.

*** * Bleach * * Bleach * * Bleach * ***

Kurosaki Ichigo glanced up at hearing screams, "Renji, did you hear that?"

His mummified friend glanced up at him from where he was searching, "Huh, what?"

"Nothing, I just - what the fuck? Why would Kashoku-san be under there?!" The strawberry yelled.

"Shut the hell up! I figured since she's small she'd be able to fit in small places!" Renji yelled back, getting in Ichigo's face.

"She's not _hiding _from us, idiot, she's just lost! Why would she be under a fireworks cart?!"

"At least I'm looking! You're just walking around mumbling about hearing shit! You need to get your ears checked!"

Ichigo shoved Renji into the fireworks cart which Renji scrambled up from, trying to fire a kido that ended up exploding in his face. Ichigo guffawed and clutched his stomach as Renji growled, before hearing a sizzling sound.

"Wait, you hear that?"

"Oh, and you say _I_ need to get my ears checked?" Ichigo scoffed, "Who's hearing things _now_?"

"No seriously, Ichigo. Shut up and listen."

When they finally got quiet, a sizzling sound _was _indeed heard, though they couldn't find out where from. They crouched down to look under the fireworks cart again before blinking and slowly raising their heads to look at each other.

"Oh shi-"

That's when the fireworks blew up.

*** * Bleach * * Bleach * * Bleach * ***

"Ano, Yoruichi-sama. Maybe you shouldn't-"

"And then, and then, and- and then," Yoruichi trailed off as she grasped the sake bottle and lifted it to her lips again, not even bothering to use a cup.

Rangiku laughed as if Yoruichi had told a hilarious joke, when - in reality - she had just been saying 'and then' for the past five minutes.

Rukia waved her hands worriedly as Rangiku ditched her now-empty sake bottle and reached for a new one, "Matsumoto-san, we should be looking for-"

"That reminds me!" Rangiku suddenly shouted, banging Rukia on the head instead of the table. "This one time, um. Wait, wait, it'll come to me."

"Maybe we need more drinks," Yoruichi suggested as Rangiku agreed and both women stood up to call out for more drinks.

"Matsumoto-san!"

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"OH, SHADDAP!" Both busty women yelled.

*** * Bleach * * Bleach * * Bleach * ***

Hisagi blinked at the sound of an explosion and turned to see colors exploding into the air. "Huh." He mumbled before turning back to see his taicho trying to strangle yet _another _child.

"Taicho! NO!" He pulled the silver-haired man away and the kid ran off screaming and crying.

"I hate kids." Kensei grumbled as the continued their search.

"I see that." Hisagi replied, "But right now we just have to search for Kashoku-san."

"Yeah, how the fuck can we _not_ find a girl with _blue hair_ and _white eyes_?" He threw his hands out. "Seriously, how many people - OW, what the fuck?!" He suddenly yelled as a bottle rocket hit him in the head.

The two men turned around the see a group of angry children. One of them, the kid who Kensei had tried to strangle, was on one of the horses they had at the petting zoo set up not too far away. "THERE THEY ARE! GET THEEEEEM!"

All the kids screamed and ran at the man and his fukutaicho, shooting bottle rockets and throwing rocks at them.

"GODDAMMIT!" Kensei yelled as the two ran away, "THIS IS WHY I HATE KIDS!"

*** * Bleach * * Bleach * * Bleach * ***

The night was getting increasingly worse for Hitsugaya Toshiro. First of all, the children here were deceivingly rude. Pushing and shoving people out of their way to stuff their fat, greasy faces with candy that would ultimately prevent them from fitting in their front doors anymore. Secondly, the adult were just as bad. Shoving candy at him and breathing alcohol-tainted breath in his face while gushing about what a 'cute little vampire' he made. The next time someone did either of those thing, he was punching them in the face - adult or not. And last-

"Hitsugaya-kuuuun~!"

-he was just tackled to the ground by an unknown person. Hitsugaya groaned and rolled over to be met with the sight of Kashoku Seito, a lolipop stem jutting out from between her lips. She pulled out the candy with a _pop _and grinned at him.

"Konichiwa, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya twitched, "Don't call me Hitsugaya-kun!"

Seito blinked, "Then, Hitsugaya-sama?"

A blush crossed Hitsugaya's cheeks, "Dammit, no! It's Hitsugaya-taicho! Why can't anyone get that?!"

Seito stood up and dusted herself off, holding out her hand to the boy on the ground, "Sorry. Hitsugaya-taicho."

He blinked and took her hand, pulling himself up. "Whatever," he scoffed.

"Ano, what are you doing here? Is anyone else here?" Seito asked as she walked on ahead.

Hitsugaya followed, "Yes. Hisagi, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Hirako, Kurosaki, Abarai, Yoruichi, Sui Fon, Hinamori, and Muguruma are too. We came here to find you since Matsumoto lost you."

She nodded, "Oh, right. I swore she was right behind me but when I looked back, nope. Gone." She shrugged and popped the lolipop back into her mouth.

"Right, well we have to get you back before sou-taicho finds out you're gone."

"Oh."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Kashoku?"

Seito shook her head, "Nothing. Follow me."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Guess you'll find out if you follow, Hitsugaya-taicho."

He sighed and followed the blue-haired girl in front of him, until she stopped at a familiar place.

"This is where I come to watch the sunset." He blinked.

"I found this place earlier. It's where I came to look at the stars." Seito explained as she layed down in the grass.

Hitsugaya snorted at the irony* and laid down next to her when she patted the ground to her left. For a few moments, there was just silence, aside from their breathing, as the two stared up at the black sky decorated with white lights.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Seito spoke suddenly.

Hitsugaya blinked and turned to look at her, seeing the she was still staring up at the sky. "What is?"

"The stars. That they'll always be there, and they'll always be shining, no matter what. No matter what happens*." She turned to look at him.

"Yeah, strange."

She sat up, and Hitsugaya followed her lead, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you're okay, Kashoku?"

Seito turned to him and popped the lolipop out of her mouth before pecking him quickly on the lips. It was sweet, and quick, and still left Hitsugaya blushing furiously from the neck up.

"Seito," she stated, "Just call me Seito, Toshiro."

They looked behind them to see the back-up fireworks go off.

"It's midnight."

"We should probably get going, Seito." Hitsugaya stood up and held out a hand to her, which she took and pulled herself up.

_Watermelon_, he thought, _how ironic._And now, whenever Hitsugaya looked up at the stars, he thought of his white-eyed lover, and it made all his problems seem to dissipate. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: _Thank you for reading! Just a little one shot for the holiday! I hope to get Christmas and New Years ones out for those holidays too!_**  
_*** It's ironic because Seito means Star in Japanese.**_  
_***That quote was from a Bleach fanfic 'Que Sera Sera' starring IchigoxHitsugaya. Credit goes to QueenOfCitrus on FanFiction!**_  
_**Hope you like it! And I hope to make a fanfic starring my OC, Seito-chan, after I'm done with 'No Light, No Light'!**_  
_**And, yes, it was a watermelon flavored lolipop, therefore; a watermelon flavored kiss. Hardy-har-har. c:**_  
_**Thanks for reading, dollies!**_

_**10-31-12**_


End file.
